


Software Malfunction

by Echo_of_a_constellation



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanwork, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Kill Me, This is super cringy why do i even try, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_of_a_constellation/pseuds/Echo_of_a_constellation
Summary: Olive Merrymoon is definitely not the most popular girl at school. And you know what? She's okay with that. We'll, she was until her mortal enemy Charlotte practicly went crazy trying to sell her a pill. An expensive pill. That's when Olive decided that to get back at Charlotte, she was going to steal one.Aka I wrote this story at midnight and it definitely sucks I'm sorry





	1. Chapter 1

October 2038

 

Click. Click. Click. Click. The high heels of Charlotte, the most popular girl in school, echoed through the hall. I froze, hiding my face behind my open locker door, only unfreezing when the footsteps faded away.  Hey. Im Olive, or to Charlotte, her favorite student to torment. I wouldn’t go to say i'm uncool, but i'm definitely not popular either. Those kind of people disgust me. They’re all fake and stuck up. I would never be like that, even if it meant the approval of society. I shook my head. I needed to get my shit together. The next class was english. I usually don't mind that class, but for some reason, I really wanted to avoid it. I had no idea why. Sometimes I'm just cautious doing random things, like playing certain games, or going somewhere random. Bad things usually followed. I thought to myself, clutching my books to my chest,  _ What if I skip english… _ I shook my head. No. That would drop my grades. I ended up going to class anyway, and just waiting for the bad to happen.  Sitting down in the hard wooden chair, I put my chin in my hand and waited. Surprisingly, nothing weird happened. Well, except when this one kid announced that it was his birthday. The entire class was silent before erupting in a misshapen choir of “happy birthday.” Yeah. That was pretty weird. it wasn't until the bell rang that the bad caught up to me. Charlotte tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around so fast my glasses slipped down my nose. I rushed to push them back up. 

“what do you want Charlotte.” she opened her mouth but I cut her off. 

“Oh I know. Some dumb comment about my skin, or my glasses, or my hair. How about you talk about my personality instead, just to change it up a bit?” The flame in my gut couldn't be put out this time. Dang, I was being ballsy today. I tensed up and shrunk back expecting to be hit, bit it never came. Instead of a jab to the gut, there was a crestfallen face and a fidgety Charlotte. That probably hurt my brain more than the hit would. 

“Look. I know I haven't been the nicest to you-” I cut her off with a sneer 

“No shit Sherlock”

“But! I only did it because I had to!” I shook my head. If before was hurting my brain, this was even worse. 

“What the hell do you mean?” 

“I mean I did it cause I had to! I used to be just like you. Uncool. Pathetic.” In reaction,  I scrunched my nose up and crossed my arms. Charlotte rushed to fix her mistake. 

“But! I took a pill. It’s nanotechnology. It tells you what to do. It tells you how to be cool!” by now i've deduced that she's just crazy. 

“I think that's just called drugs.”  Charlotte shook her head feverently, like a dog shaking water of themself after getting out of the pool.

“no no no you don't understand.  This pill, it's magic. It's amazing.” I rolled my eyes and checked my watch. I was gonna be late to class. 

“ok. Humor me. What's going to happen if I say I want one.” now I could see Charlotte getting visibly excited. Creepy... I backed up until i felt my back touch the wall.

“you pay me the price of the pill. In exactly 3 days I'll meet at the back of the school and I'll give you it. I have a whole box of them in my locker.  One more thing. You gotta take it with mountain dew.” 

“how much is it exactly?” Charlotte spoke with confidence, like she was giving military orders instead of trying to weirdly scam some random kid.

“400 USD.” my eyes widened. No way in hell I would pay that much! 

“No way. I can just steal it from you. I know your locker password.” Charlotte’s voice was indignant.

“No you don't! What is it!” She sounded like a toddler...a toddler wearing high heels and 3 layers of makeup that is. This is gonna be easy.

“13-14-15” She sneered like a lion who just won a fight over a dead zebra. 

“HA! You're wrong it's 28-7-36!” just then the bell rang. I grinned. Everything was laid out perfectly in front of me. Delivered to my doorstep gift wrapped and stamped. All I needed to do was to open it. 

“Gotta go. I'll contact you if I'm interested.” grabbing my books, I made a dash for the stairs praying she couldn't see the smile on my face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad decisions.

Classes rushed by faster than I could be predicted. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, i knew what i had to do. Usually i don't commit theft or anything like that, but this was more than that. This was personal. Repayment for all the shit C harlotte has put me through. I trudged down the hallway with little notice on the stares i'm getting. A memory resurfaces. 

It was in gym class. High ropes. A sweet girl, Katie, had just broken her leg and had to sit out. I overheard Charlotte and her friends whispering about her. 

“Katie’s such an attention whore. She's obviously faking it.” the other girls nodded along. I clenched my fist. Katie was so sweet. She didn't deserve this crap! I went up to Charlotte. 

“how could you say something like that!? Can't  you see she's walking with a crutch?” they all turned to see Katie, but she was sitting down and letting someone borrow her crutches for the purpose of letting  them see what it's like to use them. The girls burst into laughter. Charlotte wiped a fake tear. 

“ha! ‘can't you see she's walking with a  crutch’ that's rich!” the memory disappeared.  I shook my head and walked faster. Locker 119.  28-7-36. At 3pm the bell rattled. Almost like it was applauding me for getting this far. I worked quicker. Charlotte was gonna be here any minute. I swung open the door, to be greeted with an explosion of pink. Her entire locker was filled with pink decor. I rustle through the objects, being careful as to not disrupt it too much. Then I found it. A shoe box for boots. Opening it, I could see it was full of slightly glowing grey pills. All I needed was one. I grabbed the first one I saw and shoved it deep in my pocket. I put my hand on the locker door to close it when I was interrupted by a sharp 

“hey!” I whipped around. It was Charlotte. Shit. Dropping my backpack on the floor, I slammed the locker and sprinted to the left. I didn't know where I was going. My mind was only telling me to run. I booked it down the stairs and took a sharp turn to the right.  I made a beeline to the cafeteria. More space. I came face to face with a wall. I was blocked by the soda fountain. My plan definitely played out better in my head.

“give it to me!” charlotte’s voice was oddly static. I wondered why. I hid the pill behind my back.

“what?” 

“you know what I'm talking about! The squip!” now I was actually confused. What the hell was a squip?

“wait. What?” 

“the pill! Give it to me!” Oh. So I guess the pill was called a squip? Kinda a dumb name for a pill to be honest. Charlotte’s friends were coming into the room. I was surrounded. Reaching behind my back, I groped blindly behind me for a Styrofoam cup. I held up the pill.

“you want this!?” all eyes snapped to me. I pressed my cup into the lever and heard the fizz of mountain dew. In one fluid motion, I shoved the pill in my mouth and swallowed it. The empty cup dropped by my feet.

“go get it.” I smiled wider than what was probably considered normal. Charlotte was positively fuming by now. 

“why you little-!” 

“catch you later.” I sprinted out the cafeteria and up the stairs, making sure to flip them off while I left. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FROM JAPAN

The walk home felt somewhat victorious, though I did swallow some random pill I found in my enemy’s locker. A 400$ pill to be exact. I just stole 400$ from my enemy. The thought brought a small smile to my lips, as I unlocked my front door. My parents were always almost on business trips or vacations, so I could trust that I would be alone most of the time. In turn, they trusted me to take care of myself.  I barely took two steps into my house and closed the door when I collapsed on the ground. I was overcome by white noise in my ears, and static overcoming my vision. In my head was a throbbing headache. Stumbling back up, I clutched at my head. I slowly made my way to a desk. With every step it felt like I was stepping on nails. 

“target. Null.” a glitched voice entered my head. Or maybe it was coming from somewhere in my house. 

“who are you? What the hell do you want?” 

“calibration in process. Please excuse some mild discomfort.” through the pain, I rolled my eyes.

“sure.” ‘mild’ my ass. The voice seemed to be coming from a vaguely feminine figure. She was glitched out and fuzzy with no face. Just a silhouette of static. 

“calibration completed. Access procedure initiated” I coughed violently into my elbow. My throat was suddenly so dry. What the hell was happening?

“discomfort level may increase.” electrical shocks courses throughout my body as I clutch my head harder. 

“shit! What the hell?!” 

“accessing neural memory. Accessing muscle memory. Access procedure complete. Olive Merrymoon. Welcome to your super quantum unit Intel processor. Your squip.” The shooting pains stopped suddenly and I was giving a minute to take in everything.

...

 

 

...

 

 

...

“what the fuck!?” That was the first thing I said after ten solid minutes of nothing. 

I shook my head. This wasn't making any sense. I tried to gather all the info I could in one big pile. Charlotte wasn't scamming me. This pill thing is legit. Apparently it's a disembodied voice that's in the shape of a glitchy feminine silhouette.  Well shit. I knew swallowing a random pill wasn't a good idea. 

“ok uh...squip? Can you shapeshift or whatever? You're hurting my brain here. “

“of course. I have many modes. Including: nicki Minaj. Katy Perry. Hillary Clinton.” as to prove it's point, she shifted into each form while listing them out.

“do you have like, any other forms?”

“I am simply an image in your brain. I can take any form you desire.” 

“can you take the form of...not existing?”

“I believe I don't understand. Not existing is not a form.” I shook my head and pulled out my phone.  I pulled up an app for character designing. I threw it somewhere on the couch.

“use this.” 

“what form would you prefer I take?”

“just…” I pinched the bridge of my nose. “whatever you feel like. I don't care.” The squip started selecting character traits as I shuffled down to pour myself a cup of water. I knew this day was gonna turn out freaky. When I turned back, the squip had taken the form of a girl with short indigo hair. She had two different colored eyes. One forest green and another chocolate brown. A scar ran down her left eye (the brown one) and she sported a white nose piercing. A miniature crown floated above her head. As for an outfit, she had a light blue sweater with plain black leggings. I blinked.

“wow. You're very...indigo.” 

“that shall suffice as a name for now.”

“what. Indigo?”

“of course. What else? You obviously can't keep calling me squip.” I tilted my head back and groaned. Obviously that.  I pulled up my sleeve and checked my watch. 3:30.  _ I still haven't done anything productive all day. _

“you could start by doing your homework.” I blinked at indigo. _what the fuck..._ _I know for a fact that I didn't say that out loud._

“that's because I'm in your brain. An image you created. Of course I can read your thoughts.” I sighed. I _should_  start doing my homework...reaching into my backpack, I pulled out my laptop. Pulling up a document, I began working on my public speaking project. The room was silent except for my fingers tapping against the keys. Indigo did nothing but stare at me from across the couch. Soon, she got up and sat next to me. I inched away. Suddenly, Indigo spoke.

“you used the wrong your.” I blinked.

“what?” Indigo took a perfectly manicured finger and pointed at my laptop screen.

“this sentence. It's your community, not you're community.” I checked the sentence in question. She was right. I grumbled and fixed the mistake. Turns out, with indigo helping I finished the project a lot faster. All my homework was done for the day. Maybe I should just watch Netflix of something. I turned to indigo.

“do you wanna watch anything?”

“pardon?”

“uh...i'm gonna watch Netflix. Is there anything you wanna watch?”

“I am an image in your brain. Why are you asking me for my entertainment preferences?”

“I just...i don't know. Do you wanna watch anything or no?” Indigo blinked. 

“I've heard marvel has high ratings.” I went to get the controller only to discover the batteries were dead.

“damnit. I guess I forgot to take those out.” I went to the back room to get new ones. Indigo seemed perfectly content to stay where she was. Once I got the pack of batteries, I made my way back to the living room. When I came back, Indigo got a hold of my phone, and somehow opened it without knowing the password. From the sounds coming from the phone it sounded like she was playing...cards against the universe? Seemed like she was pretty into it. Making my way to the couch, I tripped on a blanket lying on the ground. My arms went out to catch me and I ended up doing so, on top of indigo. She looked up from her game to see me inches away from her face. 

“hello.”

“hey…”

“is there any reason in particular you are laid out in this...position?” I blinked and cleared my throat. 

“*cough* yeah uh...ok.” I rolled over and inserted the batteries into the controller. Standing up, i made myself some food to eat while the movie played. We ended up watching Thor Ragnarok. The movie ended with me snuggled in the blanket that was previously on the floor, and Indigo silently sitting on the couch. I yawned. 

“we-I...I should probably sleep.” Indigo turned her head towards me.

“yes. You should. A regular sleep schedule is essential to a healthy lifestyle.” 

“yeah…” I wrapped the blanket around me like a cape and headed upstairs. Indigo followed me silently. Brushing my teeth, I decided to sleep in my clothes because fuck it. Why not. I sat down and sunk into my bed. This has been a day. Flipping over I wrapped myself in blankets. I fell asleep almost instantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> I opened my eyes which was to me, a few moments later. I saw indigo sitting at the edge of my bed.  
> “what time is it?”  
> “it's still 3am. Go back to bed.” She said that softly. Softer than expected for a mental protection of a pill. My mind was still groggy and sleep drunk.  
> “come over here…” Indigo compiled and slid a little closer.  
> “who made you?”  
> “I was created by the company cyberlife for the sole purpose of-” I flapped my hand in the air.  
> “no I mean...who designed your visual...form thing." Indigo blinked.  
> “...I did.” i smiled sleepily at her answer.   
> “you did a good job.” Indigo did a weird half smile. It looked good on her.  
> “you should go back to bed.”  
> “you should smile more. It looks good” was the last thing i mumbled before drifting back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting, I guess? But not like physical fighting. Arguments.

I woke up to Indigo sitting on a chair, reading a book hologram thing. I coughed to get her attention. 

“what time is it?” 

“6:40.” I almost choked on my own spit. 

“I have to get to school by 7!” 

“calm down. If you follow my day plan I set up for you, you should be fine.” I blinked.

“aw! you set up a plan for me?”

“its-whatever. Now get up and change.” I've never heard a machine stutter before. And was that a blush? She even blushes indigo. That's actually adorable. I got up with a hidden smile on my face.

“yeah. Sure.” after changing (and making Indigo promise to look the other way) I made my way down the steps. Making myself breakfast, and packing my bags, I got my keys and fro be to school. Indigo was right. Surprisingly I made it to school with a few minutes to spare. When the bell rang, I made a point to walk the farthest most inconvenient rout to avoid the chance of bumping into Charlotte. It meant I got to class a little bit later but whatever. I slumped down in my seat. Math. The bane of human existence.  I let my head fall on the desk dramatically as the teacher passed out worksheets. Tapping my pencil on the desk, Indigo materialized in front of me, floating in a scrunched up position.

“I could volunteer to do those for you.” I wrinkled my nose.  _ I'm not gonna cheat! _

“I don't consider it cheating but I am always here as a resource.” I huffed and decided to actually focus on the math worksheet. I got it done before class ended, (Surprisingly). I stuffed it in my bag. The rest of the day followed similarly. The bell rang for lunch. After buying mine, I sat outside, my back to a tree. I indigo appeared next to me.

“why aren't you sitting with friends?” i crossed my arms. I knew this question would come up eventually. That didn't mean I liked talking about it though. I looked around. There was nobody in close proximity so it seemed safe to talk out loud.

“well, you see-”

“you don't have any. Don't you.”

“well when you say it like that…” Indigo facepalmed.

“We need to get you some friends.”

“No!” indigo looked at me strangely.

“I mean...ugh. sorry. It's just, everybody here sucks. They're too self absorbed to give two shits about anybody else. I wanna make friends on my own anyway. I don't need someone like you helping me.” Indigo stayed silent for the rest of the lunch period. I worried I said something wrong.  _ Oh well. No use trying to cheer up a supercomputer. They can't feel anyway. _  Indigo visually froze. I didn't see her for the rest of the school day. 

I drove home, the radio trying it's best to fill in the suffocating silence of the car. I kept looking in the rear view mirror for the slight chance I would see her sitting in the back seat. Nothing. I pulled into my driveway and unlocked the door to my house. With every turn I made, my brain was desperately hoping I would find an indigo haired girl on the other end. I sighed. I was thinking way too much into this. It's not like she’s a real person anyways. I decided to take a shower. That usually helps take my mind off things. 

Stepping into the shower, I let the water cascade over me. I smiled to myself. I really needed this today. I washed my hair and my body, before putting on a bathrobe and drying my hair. I changed back, and grabbed my glasses from the counter and slipped them on. I opened the door. I was greeted by the one I had dreaded to see, yet equally yearned for. Indigo. I froze in my tracks. She was sitting on the very edge of my bed. If it was possible for a supercomputer to look nervous, she was doing it pretty well. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Indigo decided to start the conversation.

“Hey.” 

“hey…” it was silent. “so...where were you?” it took a few seconds before Indigo replied.

“...gone.” I was confused but I decided not to press it. 

“why?” there it was again. Indigo tensed up and her face seemed conflicted. It confused my brain. She looked more human than I could've ever expected.

“...” we waited some more. That seemed to be all we were doing today. “it hurt.”

“huh?”

“it hurt. When you said that.”I was silent, an apology on the tip of my tongue. “but that doesn't make sense! I'm not supposed to feel. I'm a robot. Nanotechnology. I'm not even real.”

“but you're just a supercomputer.” I knew by the change in Indigo’s expression that that was the wrong thing to say.

“that's what you always say. ‘no use trying to cheer up a super computer’ or ‘a mental protection of a pill.’ I know I'm not real. I know I'll never be real. I'll never make an impact on anything!” I shrunk back. This was why I dreaded talking to her. Indigo’s face morphed into a sneer.

“but neither will you. I saw how you were back there. You had nobody to sit with at lunch. You’re so lonely you can't even show your face at the lunch table.” I backed up two steps. What was she doing?

“you're so fucking pathetic.” She spat in my face.

“You're so shallow you resort to stealing a fucking pill to get even with someone who's tormented you for years! God knows you need ‘someone like me’ to fix you.” Indigo stood up from her spot on my bed and stepped closer to me.

“that's all you are. Pathetic. Ugly. Useless. Weak. You're so fucking useless that even the teachers don't want anything to do with you.” why did i take this stupid ass pill in the first place!? What the hell was wrong with me!? I slammed my fist into the wall, my hand phasing through Indigo’s snarling face. We both flinched. 

“I know!” 

“what?” 

“I said...I said I know. I know I'm pathetic. I know I'm ugly. I know I'm useless. I know I'm weak. I've been telling that to myself for the past three years! It's not like some dumb pill i took is gonna fix that! I never wanted you anyway! If I knew how to i would have deactivated you the moment I saw your face!” I turned away from her.

“Olive I-” I grabbed by phone and my keys, shoving them deep on my pocket. 

“whatever. Its-whatever.” I turned away and slammed the door, pretending I didn't see the heartbreaking expression on her face. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whOA THE GAY HAS HAPPENED

I was driving somewhere. Where? I didn't know. All I wanted to do was get as far away from indigo as I could. I only snapped back into reality when I realized where I was going. The mall. I huffed. I guess I was going here. Pushing open the cool metal door, the ding of the bell alerted the employees that someone was coming into the store. I walked past the baskets and carts. It's not like I was gonna buy anything. Crossing my arms, i walked randomly around the store. I ended up at the sweaters, just browsing for anything i might like. I was admitting a light purple one when a tint of blue was spotted out of the corner of my eye. I turned around hoping it was the person I hoped it was but it was just a blue sweater. It was the exact same shade as indigo’s. The only difference was that it was a crop top and the sleeves were slightly longer. After a few minutes of thinking, I grabbed it off the rack and slung it on my arm. Walking to the checkout line, I walked by a table of discount objects. I saw a little robot plush peeking out of the pile. This time I grabbed it without a second thought. After paying for my objects, I sunk into the seat of my car. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. Great. Just when I was trying to fix things between indigo and I fucked it up. Apparently that's all I can ever do. I rubbed by eyes. Starting the car, I had some time to mull everything over. I slammed my head against the steering wheel. This is stupid! All I had to do was go up and apologise but I let the anger take over me again. I sighed. It's not like I was the only one in the wrong here. I guess I really am useless huh? Driving home, I made a split second decision. Instead of turning to the right, I drove to the left, driving at an abandoned park instead. Getting out of the car, I unlocked my phone. No messages. Indigo’s voice rang out in my head.  _ Lonely. Pathetic.  _ I shook my head. I can't think stuff like that now. Sitting on the rusted swing set, I rested my forehead on the cold metal chains. I must've sat there for hours before I realized it was getting dark. I sighed. The drive home was...empty. numb. Nothing special in particular. Unlocking the door to my house, I dropped by bags by the door. I went to sit down, and guess who I saw. That's right. You guessed it. Indigo. A part of me was overjoyed to see her. The rest of me wanted to get the fuck out of that house.

“Indigo!” I cringed. That sounded way to excited. I coughed. “I mean...uh...hi.” indigo looked like a panicked cat. She dropped the controller on the floor and scrambled away from me. I made a grab for her but my hand phased through her. 

“wait!” She stopped. 

“I, uh...I got something for you.” Indigo turned towards me.

“y-yeah?” her voice was so heartbreaking it took every ounce of strength in my not to lunge forward and hug her. That and the knowledge that I wasn't able to touch her 

“yeah it's uh...lemme just get it for you.” I went in my bag and dig around for a bit before I found what I was looking for. Turning back to Indigo, I noticed her red eyes. Has she been crying? I shook my head. I held my arms out showing her the sweater and the plushie I got for her.

“the sweater is for...you know. It looks like yours. The plush because...whatever. here. I know you can't use them but...just take it.” I shoved it towards Indigo who didn't know what to do with it. 

“Heh...thanks I guess. You can put it over there?” She pointed to the end of the couch. I flushed. Of course she can't touch it. I turned back to her.

“...” I cleared my throat. “yeah...sorry. about...you know...what I said before.” Indigo’s eyes widened before shaking her head wildly. 

“nononono I should be the one saying sorry I said all those mean things and…”

“I said I wanted to deactivate you!” Indigo flinched. I sighed. 

“I don't.” her head flicked up.

“what?” 

“I said i...i said I don't.” indigo still didn't seem to be understanding. I thought she could read my thoughts? 

“I don't wanna deactivate you. “  at this, Indigo’s face turned bright blue in embarrassment and a look of utter relief flooded her face.  It brought a slight smile to my lips, seeing her flustered, though it did feel bad knowing she thought I was actually going to do it. I was the one who said it anyways. Indigo stumbled over her words.

“i-uh-you too?” after realizing what she said her face became an even deeper shade of blue.

“wait no I mean-” i snorted. 

“yeah. I know what you mean. “ she smiled.

“good.” i returned the gesture.

“good.” I walked over and picked up the controller she dropped off the floor. I took the batteries out and set it on the table. Opening my laptop I decided to browse through Amazon. This time. When Indigo inched closer to me, I didn't move away. Suddenly Indigo lunged forward and stuck her hand flat on my laptop screen. 

“ **_cyberlife is here to bring you an important message._ ** ” her voice was staticy and glitchy like when I first met her.

“Indigo? Are you ok?” then, just as fast as it started, it stopped. Indigo seemed to have transferred something on my computer. My thoughts were confirmed when a pop up appeared on my screen. It was by cyberlife. It read:

 

Due to an increase in resources and a decrease in competition, cyberlife has decided to make the important decision of lowering the price of all products. You can see below for details. To make up for those of who who played for our products full price, we have decided to include a state of the art life like android with your purchase. Cyberlife thanks you for your cooperation. 

 

I frowned and checked the price now of the squip. 

“20 dollars!?” I could've saved 380 dollars before!” indigo looked amused.

“considering you stole me I don't think this applies to you.” I laughed.

“yeah true but I do have a squip? Am I still getting the Android?” Indigo shrugged. 

“I don't know. I think so. I guess we'll find out if it gets delivered. “ just then we heard a ding at my door.

“well that was quick.” I laughed and nodded in return. Getting up off of the couch, the blanket that was previously wrapped around me slid to the floor. Making my way to the door, I waited for Indigo to follow me. She looked at me curiously. 

“What?” I smiled softly. She was so adorable.

“Come on! Don't you wanna see what it is?” Indigo shook her head but followed me anyway. Opening the door, I found a large grey package at my doorstep. It took quite some effort to move it into the house. Once I did, I tipped it on its side. I tapped my chin.  _ wait...How do I open this? _ Indigo stepped forward. 

“Maybe I could help?” I shrugged and let The blue haired girl do what she wanted to. Crouching down, she put a hand to it. Electrical signals zapped from her palm. To my shock, (pun intended) the box actually fell open. Inside laid limbs of a human. All porcelain white. I grabbed an instruction manual I found at the bottom of the box. 

“So we had to build it ourselves?” Indigo said nothing, Just wordlessly pointing to a label on the box that said ‘some assembly required.’ I facepalmed. Of course. For everything you get for free, there's always a catch. I opened the instructions. All of it was in Japanese. I closed it and threw it to the side.  _ Well that was no help. _ Indigo once again stepped forward to volunteer.

“perhaps I could help? Again?” I smiled.

“are you always gonna volunteer to help?” Indigo blinked.

“it is merely what I am programmed to do. I have been created for your assistance.” I frowned. This wasn't indigo. 

“fuck that! Fuck your programming, fuck cyberlife, fuck instructions and fuck this manual! Do what you want. You aren't bound by your programming.” Indigo’s face filled with bright blue.

“fine. Then, I  _ want _ to help you. Better?” I shook my head and smiled. Now this was indigo. 

“better.” with indigo’s help, we completed the Android in a few minutes. She was standing against the wall, about the same height and body figure as indigo. It's funny. It's almost as if cyberlife predicted indigo would take this form. I looked at indigo for guidance. 

“so? How do you turn it on?” Indigo spaced out, eyes roaming around the room. I assumed she was looking up the answer. I waited for her to finish. Blinking herself out of her trance like stare, she straightened her sweater. 

“I think I know.” I waited for her to do her thing she raised a hand and held it forward. The androids hand shot forward to mean hers. I flinched so hard in surprise I hit my arm on the wall. 

“god damnit…” I cursed rubbing the part where it was sore. Looking back to indigo, I saw she had her eyes closed in concentration. After connecting hands for a solid 2 minutes, she just walked into the body silently. At first I freaked out. Where the hell was Indigo? Where did she go? I got my answer when pale skin started forming over the porcelain white Android. The led on the left side of her forehead flickered to life, glowing a brilliant blue. When all was done, the android sported a tuft of blue hair, heterochromatic eyes, and a scar running over her face. Covering my eyes, I handed her a bra and underwrite. This was the new indigo. Cyberlife had given her a physical form. I blushed at realising how close we were. It was different now that she had a physical body. I smiled awkwardly. 

“soooo….i'm gonna go get you clothes?” I ran off without a look at indigo’s reply. I grabbed three things. Indigo’s sweater, some leggings, and her plush. I ran back with all three things. Shoving them in her arms, Indigo began to get dressed. I turned away in embarrassment. After she was done, I looked back at her. She. Was. Adorable. Her sweater ended just above her belly button and her sleeves went past her hands. Her hair was slightly tousled and her face a shade of light blue. She looked sheepish. 

“so? What do you think?” I didn't dare speak. Scared my voice might sound awkward and ruin the moment. Instead, I just ran into Indigo’s arms. She was shorter than me and her head went to my neck. Wrapping her arms around me, She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. I breathed in the scent of her. After pulling away from the hug, I held her shoulders and got a good look at her properly. I ran my fingers through her hair. Though it was artificial, it was just as soft as it looked. She leaned into my touch like a starved cat. I decided I liked that. My eyes trailed down her face. It was tinted a darker blue, getting stronger the more I stared. 

“olive…” she murmured.  I swiped my thumb across her cheek. 

“sorry. Don't mean to stare…” I reinvented that statement in my head.  _ Fuck that. I definitely meant to stare. _ I heard Indigo giggle. Maybe she could still read my thoughts? That would be a cool concept though she can't telepathically communicate to me. I let my eyes do whatever they pleased. This time, Indigo was physical. Solid. Real. I snickered. 

“you have freckles?” She looked away embarrassed. 

“they were a part of my original design. I can restart if you want? Then I would be able to redesign.” i smiled softly, mentally counting each and every one. I had a feeling Indigo knew.

“No. Keep them. They’re cute.” She blushed again, hiding it by shoving herself in my arms. I ran my fingers through her hair. Although she was artificial her skin felt warm. Real. I could hear her heart (thirium pump?) Beating. I decided I liked hugging. But not with other people. With indigo. She shyly peaked out off the hug only too shove her face in my neck again. I pressed my lips against her hair. It smelt like peppermint. This was moving way too fast, and I tried to hold on to every second of it. Hearing my phone ring from the other room, I Suddenly scooped indigo up and carried her bridal style. She squealed clinging on to my neck. Dropping her on the couch, I went to pick up my phone. It was from an unknown number. 

“hello?” it was charlotte’s voice that greeted me at the other end. I almost threw the phone in the water right then and there.

“the ship’s price has dropped.”

“yes I have noticed.”

“THE SQUIP’S PRICE HAS DROPPED!!!” I held my phone away from my ear to protect it from the screeching coming within. 

“yeah j heard you the first time.” 

“You don't understand. How am u supposed to pay for everything if the price drops?” I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why of all people was Charlotte calling me about this?”

“I don't know? Throw a party or something?” I heard a gasp on the other end.”

“Olive you're a genius. I'll throw a party for all squip owners. I'll have Miranda send out the notifications.”

“Miranda?”

“my squip.”

“did cyberlife give your squip a physical form too?” I could practically hear Charlotte nodding at the other end.

“isn't it the greatest? I can finally interact with them!” This was one of the times I agreed with Charlotte. Rare, but they exist. 

“yeah...yeah it is.”

“so. You coming to the party?” I looked at indigo. She stared back at me, curious. 

“depends. I'll contact you.”

“cool.”

“cool.” I hung up. Dropping the phone somewhere on the counter, I sat back down next to indigo. She leaned her head against my shoulder and pressed herself against me. I guess she was just very touch starved. Hugging someone for the first time is an interesting experience. Even if it's with someone like me. Indigo snuggled closer to me if that was even possible. She had one arm slung over me, playing with my hair. The other was clutching the robot plushie I got for her. I ran my fingers through Indigo’s hair and sighed contently. Pressing a kiss to her hair, I grabbed her hand and intertwined it with mine. I didn't know if Indigo was okay with that but she didn't move away. I didn't know what we were. Girlfriends? Friends? Squip and owner? Whatever it was i hoped it lasted. We're Android human relationships even aloud? I decided not to think about that for now. I just melted into the scent of indigo. Talking about indigo, she had closed her eyes and was resting peacefully against my side. My hand was still in her hair. I was about to kiss her on the forehead when i hesitated. Was this too much? Were we moving too fast? I would have to get Indigo’s opinion on that. Right now, I was focused on just that. Right now. I shook Indigo awake. 

“mmm…” she shifted to be facing me. Her eyes were still closed. I shook her shoulder.

“indigo...we should go to bed.” She protested weakly by grabbing at my hoodie.

“no...you sleep upstairs. I can sleep here.” It sounded like she was too tired to argue. Frankly, I was too. 

“I can sleep on the couch indigo it's fine.” She shook her head sleepily. 

“your house…” I picked her up again. She squirmed tiredly in my arms.

“apparently we both can't decide. I'm reaching a compromise.” Indigo opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. I dumped her on my bed.

“we’re sleeping together.” 

“mmm…” indigo yawned and closed her eyes again. I layed next to her and she clung onto me like a dog. I flipped around to face her. It was perfect. Like I could take a picture of this moment and have it up on my walls. Her hair was falling a little over her eyes. The light blue led flickering. The pale moonlight laying itself gently on Indigo's peaceful figure. I reached a hand up and tucked a peice of hair behind her ears. It's funny how in the beginning, I wanted nothing to do with squips. Now, I have one in my bed. (Not sexual, I know).  Ironic how I could even...even love one. I nodded as I dragged my hand through indigo’s soft hair. I glanced at her.Yes. I love one. I'm in love with indigo. Funny how I wasn't so surprised. I feel like I kinda knew the moment i saw her. We stayed like that, with my hand in her hair and indigo holding me tightly in her sleep. I pressed another kiss to the top of her head. Yes. This was perfect. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter sorry

I woke up at 7:30. It was indigo. She was awake, though she sounded sleepy.

“party today for all squip owners...927 summer av...12:00…” she cut herself off with a yawn.

“at Charlotte’s house. Miranda is the host. Talk about android human relationships.”  we were both sitting up at this point. I guess Indigo had gotten the notification that ‘Miranda’ sent out.after saying her notification, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep, crashing into my arms. I guess this was the first time she’s ever slept before. It's hard to wake up. I pressed my lips to her forehead. 

“we have to get up…” her eyes shot open faster than I could say “breakfast.” Indigo was stuttery and flushed. 

“I-Y-You just...you know…” she gestured to me and then herself. 

“you just…” I realised she was talking about the kiss. My eyes widened. 

“oh my gosh I'm so Sorry I didn't mean to it was an impulse thing and I wasn't thinking-” Indigo cut me off by putting a finger to my lips. Her face was dark blue. 

“I-No it's just-i didn't think that you wanted to…”

“wanted to what?” Indigo looked like a cornered dog. I smiled her hand with mine. 

“just...you know...you? Me? Us? Together?”

“what?” Indigo ripped her hand out of mine. 

“I'm sorry it was stupid just forget about what I said-” this time it was me who shut indigo up. With a kiss on the forehead. 

“I want to.” Indigo blinked dumbly. 

“huh?” 

“I want to.” The girl blushed bright blue and choked on her words.

“yeah-I-good-its just-i mean…” she gave herself a moment to breath.

“I've never done this before.” the LED on her head flickered yellow. 

“I'm not supposed to. I'm not supposed to feel. I'm just supposed to be a machine designed to help you on day to day like. Like a phone.” then something changed in her demener. I didn't know what happened until I noticed her LED was red. 

“We can't let cyberlife find out.” Her hands started shaking. 

“if they find out they'll realise I'm faulty. Then they'll make you return me and they'll deactivate me and pick through my brain to find out what went wrong.” She looked me in the eyes and held my hand tightly. I could feel her hand shaking.

“they'll take me away from you. I need to stay. We can't tell cyberlife.” I wrapped her in a hug. 

“We won't.” 

“but what about the party?”

“you can do whatever you want. We don't even have to go.” Indigo shook her head. 

“no. We have to go. I'll look weird of we don't. They know we got the notification.” I nodded, rubbing circles in her back. 

“then we'll go. It'll be fine. Nobody will notice. “ I clutched her tightly in my arms.

“plus. Your mine and I can't let them have you.” Indigo paused.

“i'm...yours?” her LED flickered back to blue and she smiled.

“I'm yours.” I held her shoulders and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

“yes. You're mine. I won't let them take you.”

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can this even be called a chapter, I mean...its like a paragraph.

Getting ready for the party was an ordeal on its own. We didn't know if it was a dance party or a fancy party. The invite did say “talk about human and Android relationships.” that part made me a little uneasy.  _ Eh. We'll deal with it when we get to it. _ Indigo turned to me.

“that's not a healthy way of life you know. You can't just keep putting stuff off like this.” I rolled my eyes.

“fine.” I turned to face her on the bed. “In the beginning, you were robotic. You spoke in complicated sentences with big words. You didn't understand human phrases and metaphors.” Indigo nodded and typed some notes in a holographic screen. I noticed that a small little crown floated above her head. It was just like her original design. 

“also, you always wanted the best for me.” Indigo whipped her head around, indigent.

“hey! I still do want the best for you…” I nodded.

“yeah but before you cared like a fitbit. Blank and in the same way. Now you care like a…” I activity avoided saying the word “girlfriend.” it just felt...weird. Indigo typed some more notes. Her LED flickered in concentration. An idea sprouted.

“you'll need to cover up your LED. People may easily tell your emotions through that.” Indigo tried to comb her hair over it but it was to short.

“so what do you suppose we Do?” smiling, I ruffled through my closet until I found what I was looking for. A light blue cat beanie. 

“use this.” Indigo scrunched her face up but put it on anyway. I practically cooed.” 

“aw! You look so cute!” She crossed her arms with her face a shade of light blue.

“I mean sure, I guess…” it took a few more moments to decide what we were gonna wear. We decided upon semi-fancy clothes. What do I mean by this? Well, Indigo decided on a light blue off shoulder ruffle shirt  with an indigo skirt. I decided on a pink crop top with a brown long cardigan and jeans. This way of it was formal we would just look slightly underdressed. If it was fun, we would just look slightly overdressed. It worked out. We just hoped the social interaction did. I grabbed my bag on the way out. I grabbed indigo by the shirt and pecked her on the forehead.

“for luck.” in that moment her similarities to a blueberry were quite striking. 


End file.
